


because there is no need to be saved.

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Slow Dance [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at a club ends not quite as Yoochun expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because there is no need to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**jumoon**](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/), and the 'Slow Dance' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**

Yunho disappeared onto the dance floor almost the minute they got to the club, melting into the crowd like it's his natural element. Yoochun's just there for the drinks and to forget the (latest) girl who bruised his heart - not broken, not yet; to watch people and start channeling her into another song.

For a couple of hours, all Yoochun sees of Yunho is flashes - Yunho's face caught in a wide, elated smile by a fortuitous splash of strobing, Yunho's arm caught around a nameless girl's waist, a slice of Yunho's stomach, his shirt riding up as he stretches, Yunho's hand slapping another dancer on the back after a battle of flailing limbs and showy contortions. Yunho returns to the table where Yoochun's camped himself every now and then, just long enough to ask why Yoochun still isn't dancing, just long enough to down drinks that get more disconcertingly coloured with every round.

The night starts to wind down slowly, the songs getting a little less frenetic, the dancers a little more subdued. Eventually Yunho comes back and actually sits down instead of bouncing on his feet by the table, squeezing in beside Yoochun on the couch section though there are two free chairs, sipping his latest drink pressed close enough that Yoochun can feel Yunho's warmth the whole length of his body. Out on the floor, the DJ's cueing up the slow dances, the people shifting from clumps to couples. "What're you doing here?" Yoochun asks after two, maybe three songs, when Yunho still hasn't moved. "Go find yourself a girl to dance with."

Yunho smiles, tipping his head against Yoochun's. "I like the company I've got," he replies, slipping an arm around Yoochun's waist to start swaying them in their seats in time with the music, and Yoochun laughs.

"You're a dork, leader-sshi," he pronounces, but he's not trying to move away at all.

"Made you laugh," Yunho replies, like it's the only ambition he has in the world.

They stay like that until the DJ announces the last dance of the night, and suddenly Yunho's on his feet, holding out his hand to Yoochun. "Dance with me, Yoochunah?" he asks, and Yoochun can't refuse his hopeful smile. Yunho tugs him out onto the dance floor, wraps his arms around Yoochun's waist and looks at him expectantly until Yoochun puts his arms around Yunho's shoulders in return, a little reluctant, a little nervous, not unwilling. It's not that they've never danced together before, but it's the first time Yunho's dancing like this with him. Usually he picks Junsu, sometimes Jaejoong; Yoochun wants to ask why, now.

Then Yunho's pressing closer, chest to chest and hip to hip, Yoochun's head against Yunho's shoulder and Yunho's heartbeat close enough that Yoochun can feel it like it's his own over the sound of Yunho humming along in his ear. He decides, maybe he doesn't need to know. It's him Yunho's dancing with now.


End file.
